


Mortal But At Least I'm Free

by CraftyCow



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyCow/pseuds/CraftyCow
Summary: Harry is unhappy living with the gods. Sent on a quest to find his sister, he had adventures along the way. He may even stumble into love without even noticing.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Being a known son of Aphrodite had its perks. While Harry lounged in the marble and gilded halls the world seemed made for him. Servants to the gods doted on him. He never needed to lift a finger. He wanted for nothing. He didn’t even need to walk anywhere when there were servants clamoring to carry him and all his amenities around. It was a luxurious life to be sure.  
But it was dreadfully boring.  
And totally devoid of real connection. If Harry was just being selfish then he was only becoming more like the gods. They were, after all, tremendously petty. Everyone still talks about Prometheus. Not to mention the whole Troy debacle.  
So yeah, the gods weren’t Harry’s favorite group of people. But they were nice to him. They let him do what he wanted. Usually.  
And Harry didn’t want to de cliche by saying that he felt something was “missing” from his life. But he did feel like he lacked purpose. Direction.  
Maybe that was a lie mortals told themselves. That they needed to live a fulfilling life. And the last thing Harry wanted was to be anything like mortals. They were clingy. They were always working for some impossible accomplishment, just to lose it all at the hands of their frivolous, game playing gods. Now that was even worse than his lackadaisical existence.  
Trumpets and unbearable fanfare sounded, interrupting Harry’s lazy musings. It must be Apollo. He was the only one of the gods who felt so insecure as to necessitate announcing their presence. Harry rolled his eyes and closed them in hopes that it would close off the incessant noise that always followed Apollo.  
“Harry!” Apollo’s grating voice called out to him. Harry opened his eyes to see the golden boy descending upon him in all his glory.  
“Apollo. Hello.”  
“Always such a level headed fellow, tell me Harry, are up for an adventure?”  
Harry eyed him skeptically.  
“I’m not up for trouble. What kind of adventure?” Laughing Apollo slapped him on the back as he settled into the cushions surrounding Harry and his lackeys.  
“There’s a town, Eretria, just a days chariot ride away, where the most beautiful men and women live. I was thinking of going to enjoy myself. COme on, have a little fun with a friend,” Apollo accepted the crystal glass filled with golden liquid as he awaited Harry’s response.  
“Apollo, I know mortals are of little use to us, but should you really be using them like this? THey’ll be lost without you.”  
“THey’ll worship me. I can’t help if they get lost along the way.”  
“Honestly, Apollo, you really think I’d want to come?”  
“I was hoping you’d join in the fun,” Apollo winked. “Let me know what you decide,” and he left in one fluid motion, leaving Harry to still his rapidly racing heart and hide the blush that was creeping out from under his open collar.


	2. Chapter 2

“Apollo I’m not going to help you seduce my son. He can make his own decisions. Leave me alone.”  
“Oh Aphrodite, come now! We both know he’s too pretty to be wasting away on Mount Olympus.”  
Harry stopped outside the door, listening to his mother and friend talk.  
“He’s his own man Apollo.”  
“Maybe it’s time he proved it to the gods.”  
“What do you mean?”Aphrodite whispered voice caused Harry to hold his breath.  
“We make all the other demigods prove their worth. Why not our pretty little Harold? SHouldn’t he go on a hero’s journey like the rest of them? Fulfill some prophecy? A quest to prove his godliness supersedes his humanity?” Harry was shaking now as he slowly pushed open the door.  
“I can’t believe you’d say that.”  
“Harry, love, he didn’t mean it. You know how hot-headed Apollo can be.”  
“No, I meant it. Maybe you should prove yourself, pretty boy. Maybe it’s time.”  
“Apollo this is nonsense! Harry is happy as he is! There’s no journey or quest that could make his life any better! Leave. It. Alone.”  
Silence echoed off the walls of Aphrodite's chambers and sunk heavily into Harry’s heart.  
“No. Love what happened?” He sighed, lowering himself into the seat beside his mother.  
“Nothing happened. That’s the problem. Nothing ever happens. I’m tired of the endless fights between Ares and Athena in the corridors, and Zeus at Posiden’s throat every time he comes to visit. It’s all been done before. It feels like watching the same play on repeat for eternity!” Aphrodite clasped her son’s hand.  
“I know that the actions of the gods must seem trivial to you-”  
“No, no. Mother that’s the point. The actions of the gods shouldn’t be trivial. I should be in awe. And I think I might be if I had some company. Maybe the company of someone less godly,” he scowled in Apollo’s direction where the sun god charmed a wide-eyed servant boy.  
“What if you had family here?”  
“I know you’re family, I know that I should be-”  
“What if you had a sister?”  
Silence followed her words, with only the low rumbling of Apollo’s hallway seduction to distract from the whirl of chaos filling his mind. He was hyperventilating, he could hear his pulse in his ears painfully reminding him of his distasteful mortality.  
“A sister?” His voice cracked, but so did something in his chest.  
“Yes. Not my child, but your father's. She’s lonely.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I- I could have brought her here. She- she wouldn’t have to be so lonely. I could’ve-”  
“Could have what dear? You could have gone to meet her? What kind of relationship would you have?”  
“Couldn’t I bring her home? There must be a way. Then maybe neither of us would have to be alone.”  
Aphrodite shook her head in frustration.  
“You know she can’t. Only the gods can live on Olympus.”  
“Unless it becomes his quest of course,” mother and son jumped at the low, and unexpected voice of Apollo.  
“Apollo,” Aphrodite growled his name. “I am not sending my son there,” Harry’s eyes flickered between the two gods.  
“It’s the only way for him to get his sister here. You know it is.”  
“Mother. Let me do this.”  
Aphrodite looked away from both men. Her shoulders shaking for a moment before taking a deep breath and turning to Harry.  
“You must be safe. Be so careful. And return to me, my little boy.” She gently kissed his forehead, whispered a prayer to some higher god she seemed to believe in. And then she gestured for Apollo to follow after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
With nothing but some clothes, food from his mother, and gold from the gods, Harry walked himself out of the house of the gods. He was sure he’d be back. All the same, he stood back to look at his home. It was magnificent with its turrets, towers, and gold. He thought he’d probably miss it.  
With a heavy sigh, he started down the mountain. Greek countryside was laid out before him for miles. It looked beautiful. All blues and greens as far as the eye could see. It was a disconcerting sense of peace that found a home in his chest then.  
Fortunately, a man started screaming so Harry didn’t have to reflect on his feelings any further. The screaming stopped but Harry could see the man breathing heavily, each gasp for air splashing dark blood onto the rocks beside him. Birds cawed, causing Harry to jump. The man turned just his head to look at Harry, his eyes fluttering lethargic. Each breath labored.  
“Here, let me help you,” Harry scrambled across the stones, he slipped in the still-wet blood and froze. He was staring at this man, gutted and bleeding.  
“No, no stop.” Harry pulled his eyes away from the organs birds had started to rip from this man's body.  
“What do you mean? You need help!” The man started coughing, the red sticky mucus coming from his mouth and gut.  
“No,” it took all of his breath and Harry stood still, trying desperately to understand why this man wanted to be left here, tied to the rocks of Mount Olympus to be eaten alive.  
“Honestly? Which god did you piss off!?” The man chuckled until it turned into gurgling through the blood caught in his throat.  
“All of them son,” he spit red as he attempted to catch his breath again. And that’s when it clicked.  
“Prometheus.”  
“At your service, sir,” he attempted to salute, but fell short when his weakened arms gave out.  
“Can I offer you something to drink?” Harry feebly offered.  
“Only if it's water. Ambrosia tastes like betrayal.” There was a sparkle of humor in his eyes at his own joke.  
“I’m afraid I don’t have any. I’m so sorry. Maybe on my way back?”  
“I would be much obliged. Off on your quest then?”  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I”m going to find my sister. I’m bringing her back.”  
“What makes you think she’ll want to come to Olympus? She a demi too?”  
“No, but I can’t imagine being mortal is very nice. I”m positive she’ll come back with me.” Prometheus laughed softly again.  
“Do you know why I took fire to the mortals?”  
“You thought it would take power away from Zeus”  
“Propaganda,” Prometheus coughed. “I spent time with mortals. They deserved to have light and warmth.”  
“I don’t understand. The sun rose, the world kept turning. Atlas still hold sup the sky WHat more did they need?” Harry stood up to leave.  
“Let me know if you run into Atlas. He’s a good friend of mine,” Prometheus did his best to watch the birds circling overhead as he hacked up blood again. “Just remember, the gods are terribly jealous of mortals.”  
“What could they have to be jealous of? The gods have immortality, the greatest food, all the entertainment they could ever imagine-”  
“Then why are you leaving son? What is it you’re seeking?”  
“Well, it’s not that I’m lacking anything. I’m certainly not searching for anything. That’s absurd. I’m just looking for my sister, I-”  
“Got lonely? Needed some company?” Harry didn’t know what to say.  
“Yeah. I guess I got tired of being surrounded by only gods. But, it’s not a bad life. It’s not.”  
“Son, it seems like you’re looking for something. And not just your sister.”  
“No! I’m-”  
“I’m not saying you’re unhappy. Just, try not to judge every mortal through the lens of the gods. You are one of them, after all.” A few more heavy breaths and Prometheus’ eyes closed. The birds started to fly lower and Harry couldn’t do anything except continue on his journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Once again Harry found himself walking alone down Mount Olympus, and his thoughts were clouded. What had Prometheus meant? Why did he care about mortals? The other gods didn’t. And to make things worse the sun was shining so blastedly bright!  
“No! Please no. P-p-p-please!” A woman was shrieking and Harry was on full alert.  
“Now honey, it’s not that bad, just. Come. ON!” Another woman’s voice growled through the clear mountain air. That’s when Harry saw them.  
One of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. Tall, delicate, and sobbing.  
“Excuse me!” Both women froze. “I think you should let her go ma’am.”  
“Do you know who I am, boy? This has nothing to do with you. Get out of my way,” Harry had stepped in front of the older woman, not expecting to recognize her.  
“Detemter? What are you- why are you hurting this girl?” Recognition dawned in the goddess’ eyes.  
“Shit. Harry. How’s your mother?”  
“Fine, um, what are you doing?” The elegant woman threw down the arm of the sobbing girl at her side.  
“What do you think I’m doing? The end of the summer is coming, and I’m tired of Hades taking my daughter from me.”  
“So you’re, what? Stealing someone else for him? That feels like it’s not going to work Dee.” The woman sagged and sat on the stones as she continued to ignore the weeping girl. Harry went to her, helped her to a seat.  
“I don’t know what to do. Hades’ messenger is coming for her soon. He always brings those blasted pomegranate seeds as a way to remind her of the disastrous choice she made. I can’t stand to be without her Harry. I can’t.”  
Harry didn’t know what to say exactly. There was a teary-eyed girl sniffling into his blouse, he was kneeling in the dirt, and a goddess was confiding in him.  
“I don’t know what to tell you Aunt Dee, but this girl looks like she is also suffering. Maybe don’t.” Demeter huffed and turned away from Harry. This is what he meant when he said he didn’t want to keep listening to the gods and their petty problems. With little to no regard for how their actions were going to hurt anyone else!  
“Fine. You can return her to town!” And she left in a flash of flowers and vines. Leaving Harry holding an exhausted girl in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
“So, are you okay?” After a lot of encouragement, and heavy lifting Harry had gotten the girl back on her feet and walking down the mountain with him. At least he wasn’t alone anymore? Her response was just quivering breaths. Gods. She was probably traumatized. What was he supposed to do with her?  
“What’s your name love? Mine’s Harry.” He didn’t expect much but he heard a whispered answer.  
“Gigi.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Gigi. Are we uh, headed in the right direction?” She nodded and hiccuped. “Is someone looking for you? Are your parents going to be in town? Or?”  
“My boyfriend.”  
“Oh! A boyfriend?”  
“Yeah. I was praying to Demeter because, well, I, um. I think I might be pregnant. That was when she kidnapped me.” She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes to silent tears.  
“Oh. So you haven’t told him yet?” She shook her head. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled Gigi.”  
“I hope so. I love him so much.” She smiled and looked away to hide her blush.  
“Well then let’s get you home to him.” He grabbed her hand and started running down the mountain.  
Not much later they were laughing, out of breath, and within sight of Gigi’s town. She smiled wider than he’d seen yet, and when he followed her gaze he could see why. The most beautiful man Harry had ever seen was running their way.  
“You better go to him.”  
“I love him so much Harry. What if he’s upset?”  
“He won’t be. Go.” That was all the encouragement she needed. Gigi scrambled down to the dark eyed man who scooped her up into his arms and held her close.  
Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying but he could see that they were both crying. Gigi’s boyfriend kissed her in a way that made him want to look away, but not forget. Gigi was frantically talking, Harry could tell as her hands whipped through the air until they landed softly on her stomach. The man looked shocked. Completely stunned as he looked from her face to her hands and then he just held her. He whispered something into Gigi’s ear and Harry could hear the delicate chime of her laughter.  
It was beautiful.  
Whatever this part of mortality was, it was beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
It was time to get something to eat.  
Harry wandered the town watching the mortals interact. It was uncomfortable again. This entire journey so far was making him feel a weird discontent that he couldn’t find a word for. But, he found a table at a restaurant where he could watch the people.  
He paid for whatever it was they were bringing him and ate mindlessly.  
Gigi was down the street talking animatedly with what must have been her friends. It looked like she might have gotten engaged. Her boyfriend was watching her from the other side of the road with a soft look in his eyes.  
Meanwhile there was an elderly couple talking with some small children outside a potter’s shop. A mother helping her crying daughter. A young man shouting at someone who seemed to be a brother or a friend. In the shadows were families in rags. He could see petty thieves casing the shops, sending signals to each other. There was so much bad, but he couldn’t deny the good he was seeing.  
“Yeah, I’m going to get her right now. I’ve got the pomegranate seeds and everything. But what does a drink or two hurt right? I needed some time with the boys!” Something about that attitude really sent Harry into an unexpected frenzy.  
He turned around, spotted the speaker and lunged.  
“Oi! Bugger off!”  
Harry’s hands scrambled haphazardly as he snatched the handful of pomegranate seeds and stuffed them into his mouth. And swallowed.  
And then a fist connected with his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“Oof!” Harry felt his shoulder clip a table before being body slammed into the floor.  
“Korakas! You bugger!” This was ridiculous! Harry was nearly twice this child’s size! He flipped the man on his back and pinned his shoulders down, pulled his arm back to hit back when he saw his eyes.  
It was the same color as the ocean in the distance. They were surprised, and wide, and soft.  
“Don’t hit me.”  
“I’m sorry? I’ll remind you that you stole from me.”  
“Yeah. That was out of character. Name’s Harry.”  
“Harry, would you mind getting off of me?” Harry blushed and scrambled to his feet.  
“Sorry, yeah, sorry.”  
“So why’d you do it kid?”  
“What?”  
“Why’d you steal the pomegranates?”  
“Oh,” he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bad. “I ran into Demeter earlier and I thought that maybe you were taking the seeds to Persephone and taking her back to the underworld, I know that’s crazy but I-”  
“Well you’re right. But I don’t see why it should matter to you.”  
“What? You are? You’re the messenger from Hades?”  
“Yeah. How do you know the gods? Demeter doesn’t usually break down in front of strangers.”  
“I- I’m so confused. I’m the son of Aphrodite.”  
“Makes sense pretty boy, you look it.” Harry could feel his pulse speed up.  
“But now I’ve got to go back to Hades for more pomegranates or show up to Persephone empty handed,” the blue-eyed boy shook his head and started to walk away. Harry felt suddenly panicked. He followed after him, finally taking in the full picture of this man. He wore all black, his hair grown out over his ears, he walked with a power Harry wasn’t sure he’d seen in all of Mount Olympus.  
“Wait, um, you-” the boy turned just outside the restaurant and into the street.  
“What?”  
“You, um, didn’t tell me your name.” The man smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at Harry.  
“It’s Louis. Messenger of Hades. Great demon of the Underworld. At your service sir,” he winked and started walking away. Harry couldn’t follow him. He couldn’t even breathe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“What a day,” Harry mumbled to himself as he settled into the softest, warmest ditch he could find on the side of the road. He hadn’t thought to plan ahead and find someplace to stay. He’d never had to make those kinds of accommodations himself. It was just a lot. So he wrapped his arms tight around himself and let his heavy eyelids close and send him into a still darkness.

The earth was shaking under him. Why was it shaking? Harry was rubbing his bleary eyes and trying to understand the stomping cacophony surrounding him.

Horses.

There were literal horses running all around him. He was lucky they hadn’t trampled him yet.

But how long could that luck hold out?

Getting ready he rolled to his knees and jumped to his feet. Only to discover that there were so many more horses than he’d thought were possible. Thousands of horses for miles, all running. Which meant Harry was running too.

He was trying his best to dodge each animal as it caught up to him. But they seemed to be getting more aggressive with each step. All Harry could hear was the rhythm of their stampeding hoofs echoing in the rushing of his heartbeat.

Harry was fairly certain he was going to die here. Death by wild horses. He could be ready for that. He could.

Tears burned behind his eyes as his knees buckled. His legs gave out.

“Aphrodite. Mother!” Harry’s pleading was cut short when he realized that not only had he never collided with the earth, but he was instead being hauled into the air and roughly thrust onto the back of one of the wild horses.

“Korakas, pretty boy. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

Harry was in shock. The man from the town. Hades’ messenger. A Greater demon. Louis.

“We really should talk to Poseidon about this. His horses are getting out of hand, gods.”

Louis had somehow saved him. Why was he on a horse? How had he gotten on a horse at all? Why had he saved Harry?

“Are you following me?” Harry mumbled through a haze. Louis laughed with his chest.

“Why would I follow you? You really think you’re that pretty?”

“No, I just-” Harry could feel the blush running down his neck and his heart was already running rampant with adrenaline. He didn’t need this right now. “Never mind, doesn’t matter. Thanks for saving me.”

Louis shrugged as he slowed the horse at the back of the endless pack.

“It’s official underworld business. I”m picking someone up.”

“Oh. Not me, right?” Harry swallowed audibly.

“What!” Louis rolled his eyes, climbing off their horse. “Obviously not,” he reached up to help Harry off, as well.

“Um, where are you headed then?” Harry tried not to shift nervously.

“A city, Eritrea,” Louis looked away and shrugged nonchalantly like going to pick up people to take to the underworld was like taking a friend home to meet your family. Well, maybe it kind of was for him.

“That’s where I’m going!”

“Huh,” Louis kept surveying the landscape, watching as the stampede disappeared across the horizon.

“You could travel with me. Maybe, like, if you wanted. Or whatever,” Harry’s voice faded out as he became more aware of what he was inviting Louis to do.

“I don’t need your help.” Harry’s heart stopped. “But we might as well keep each other company. Even if you do walk slow.” Louis started off, Harry had no idea how he knew what direction to go.

“I don’t, I don’t walk slow. Not any slower than you.”

“Only because you ate those pomegranate seeds. And now Hades is punishing me. Otherwise, I’d just,” he stopped abruptly. “Snap! And I’d be there.”

“Oh,” Harry swallowed thickly. “Sorry about that.”

“Eh, it’s whatever,” the smaller man shrugged and kept walking.

There was a lot of silence, but Harry didn’t mind. It had been a long journey already and he just wanted to find his sister. And get back home. Home, where it wasn’t quiet at all.

About midday, after several hours of this unexpected quiet, Harry had a question he couldn’t keep to himself any longer.

“Why do you make Persephone go back to the underworld? Why force her to eat those seeds in the first place?”

“We don’t make her do anything. She loves Hades.”

“No. She can’t.”

“Why not pretty boy? Because he’s the god of the underworld? He’s a pretty nice fellow.”

“No, no, it’s just,” Harry shook his head struggling to find the right words. “How can she love him? Having to sacrifice your family? That can’t be love. I just- if that’s love, then I don’t believe in it.”

“Hm, then you’ve clearly never been in love before.” Louis shrugged and didn’t say another word the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“I feel like we’re going the wrong way.”  
“Harry, how would you even know?”  
“Well, I don’t. I just kind of feel like we are.”  
“You’re absolutely correct. I wanted to take a small detour.”  
“LOUIS!”  
“Relax! Honestly! You act like your quest has some sort of timetable. It’s ridiculous!”  
“I want to go home Louis. Hanging out with you isn’t exactly fun.”  
“Ouch. You’re not exactly a ray of sunshine either sir.”  
“Gods. Where are we headed then? What horrifying misadventure are we about to take?” Louis smiled while Harry spoke, which made something in Harry light up. It felt nice to make Louis happy.  
“We’re just going to one of my little hiding places. It’s where I like to go when, well when I have to take care of underworld business that I don’t want to take care of. It reminds me why I do it.”  
Harry felt confused, but Louis didn’t seem inclined to explain anything else. So they just walked through green fields and azure skies.  
“Here,” Louis whispered the gentle declaration as he sat on a cliffside overlooking a small town. Harry wasn’t sure exactly what they were watching.  
“What is it?”  
“It’s people. People I’ve been watching for years. Centuries now.”  
“Why?”  
“There’s just something about them, it fills me with warmth. Like I finally saw the sun. The whole town is shades of gold.”  
To be honest, it looked nothing like that. It was a rundown, tired looking town composed most of white and teal.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” once again Harry’s words elicited a smile from Louis. He didn’t answer right away. Instead he watched silently. Sometimes he’d laugh out loud, or his smile would get so big that his eyes would crinkle up. Then sometimes Louis would sigh heavily and look away to hide the tears he thought Harry hadn’t already seen. They sat that way for much longer than Harry thought would have been possible. But sit they did. For hours.  
“I come here because I’m reminded of how good mortals are, Harry. They are so quick to help each other. Did you see that gentleman moving crates of something? Several younger men helped him. They didn’t know what was in the crates or who the man was. They just helped. And that couple who’ve been sitting on the dock together for all this time, they lost a baby not that long ago, but they’re still showing up everyday.  
“And no one can stop kissing and hugging each other. And the smiling! Damnit! They smile so much! They smile like it’s the last time they’ll ever see those friends, like they’ve never been happier in their lives than they are in this moment. Sometimes their smiles are so sad, that I don’t need to know their story to weep with them. But they keep smiling.  
“Everyone falls in love. And I mean everyone. I don’t know why or even how it’s possible, but I have watched generations fall in love. And Harry, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”  
Louis stopped talking after that outburst and closed his eyes. They matched the sky today, Harry couldn’t help but notice. He also had nothing to say. He’d never thought about mortals that way. He’d never really spent any amount of time with them, or even observing them. Even the gods did that. But he’d always assumed it was for their own entertainment. Could they maybe have been watching for something else?  
“You come here because you want to be mortal, then?” It was all Harry could think to say, Louis opened his eyes and smiled wistfully across the town.  
“Yes. And sometimes I don’t remember why I want it so badly. So I come here. To where I can witness the very embodiment of goodness and beauty that can only come from mortals.”  
Without another word Louis stood up, offered his hand to Harry, and kept walking.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
“The folks in that last town said that it was going to rain, shouldn’t we find someplace to spend the night?” Harry was watching the sky, and stumbling over his own feet. Louis ignored him.  
“I mean, I guess you might want to walk through the night, get soaking wet, catch our death-”  
“We’re both immortal, idiot. We’ll be fine.”  
Harry was silenced. But only for a moment.  
“I’m only half immortal. And plus I’m tired.” Harry nearly ran into Louis who had stopped abruptly, his back still turned to Harry. With a sudden pivot Louis was facing Harry.  
“We can find someplace to spend the night. But it’s early yet, we’ve got hours before it starts to rain.” Harry wasn’t so sure about that, but he didn’t want to fight the blue eyed boy.  
“Okay,” Harry mumbled the response.  
Not an hour later it was raining. And not a pleasant, romantic, fun kind of rain. It was coming down so hard Harry was sure he’d have welts, and he couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of him.  
“Korakas!” Louis was frantically searching for shelter. Water was running off the tip of his nose and into his eyes. Harry was worried he’d start off suddenly and be out of sight, so he gripped a handful of the black blouse Louis was wearing.   
“I don’t know where we’re going Harry! I can’t see anything!” Louis hadn’t turned to face him, so Harry still held a wad of the wet shirt in his hand.   
“I don’t know either. It doesn’t matter! We just need to get under cover!” Harry was trying not to shout but he could barely hear himself. Louis’ shoulders dropped and suddenly he was shaking. Harry didn’t know what to do. Was this demon...crying?  
“Louis? Louis it’s gonna be okay. Everything’ll be alright. We’ll be alright.” Harry let go of the handful of fabric he’d been holding and pulled Louis close to him, hoping to shade him from at least some of the pelting rain. “Come on Lou, come on,” he spoke more to himself now than to Louis who was crying audibly now. All Harry could hear in between sobs was a choked “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” when Louis tried to catch his breath.  
Harry knew even less of where they were or where he should be headed. But he started walking. Holding Louis close to his side, all he could think to do was to keep moving. So he kept walking. And walking. And pretty soon Louis’ sobbing had been replaced with chattering teeth and uncontrollable shaking. Harry couldn’t feel his fingers or his toes now.   
Harry couldn’t think anymore. Everything looked foggy and shadowed. He was starting to feel dizzy and he could tell his knees were about to give out. Going, going, gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Harry’s eyelids fluttered in warm air and soft candlelight. His bed felt unusually hard today. Maybe he’d fallen asleep someplace else. That happened. He’d been known to sleep in corridors before. But that didn’t make sense. He groaned. Where was Louis? Louis? Who was Louis? The man with the blue eyes. Greater demon to Hades. He was so pretty. Why did he know Louis? They were traveling? Yeah. Traveling. A quest. His quest! His sister!  
Harry finally had the strength to open his eyes. He was in a well-lit cave, and the rain was still pouring down. He could hear it, but distantly.  
He shivered, suddenly realizing that he only had a wool blanket covering his body. Where his clothes had gone, well, he hadn’t even remembered that he was away from Olympus. So instead of worrying about it, he wrapped himself a little tighter in his blanket and enjoyed feeling warm and safe for just a moment.  
As his mind was getting ready to drift away again he felt a smaller body shifting next to him on the ground. He was wide awake now. He instinctively knew that it was Louis. The only part of this adventure that he’d remembered in his sleep-deprived delirium. Louis with the pretty eyes. Louis who escorted people to the afterlife. Louis who was breathing softly next to him. Louis who wasn’t crying or shivering anymore. His Louis.  
Harry shifted slowly to his side so he could see the boy next to him. As he shifted Louis adjusted into him. Both wrapped in these wool blankets, Harry couldn’t feel more vulnerable watching Louis sleep beside him, safe and untroubled.  
Harry felt strange watching Louis sleep, especially without him knowing. So he was going to stop. His eyes were reluctant to leave the line of his jaw, so as he started to turn his body away from Louis he let his eyes trail down his neck, and across his shoulders when he saw something startling. A scar. On Louis’ shoulder. It was like two overlapping diamonds. Small, but like it had been burnt into his arm.  
Without thinking about it Harry reached out, he traced the lines of the scar, wondering what had happened. It looked painful, but it also looked old and healed over.  
“Why are you touching me?” The groggy question croaked out from Louis’ chapped lips as he looked back at Harry through foggy eyes. Harry snatched his hand back, startled by Louis speaking.  
“Sorry, I just, how did you get that scar?”  
“Oh,” Louis pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and chest, but not before Harry could see a red flush cross his back and climb his neck. “It’s nothing.”  
“I didn’t mean to pry Louis, I just, I just saw it and it doesn’t really look like something you intended to get. But it’s none of my business!” Harry rushed through the last of his words, worried that Louis would feel pressure to tell him about his scars.  
“Where are we?” Louis responded, ignoring their conversation all together. That worked fine for Harry.  
“Um, I don’t know. I just woke up.”  
“You were awake long enough to start exploring my skin,” Louis smirked over his shoulder at Harry who was already feeling fire climb to the tips of his ears.  
“I didn’t, I mean, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”  
“Quit stuttering. I was joking, Harry.” Louis smiled at him a little embarrassed then.  
“Oh. Um, I don’t know where we are,” Harry couldn’t meet Louis’ eyes, but he didn’t want to look away either. The boy was sitting up now, his entire bare back to Harry. Flawless.  
“You’re in my cave. I thought you boys looked like you could use some help.” The strong female voice startled both men. They turned quickly to see a woman dressed all in animal skins, a bow on her arm, arrows strung over her shoulder.  
“You must be Artemis,” Harry whispered in awe. The goddess smiled back at him.  
“You’re right. It’s good to finally meet you Harry, son of Aphrodite. Apollo speaks highly of you, usually.”  
“I take it that means he recently told you he’s upset with me?” She looked away to hide the smile Harry could see breaking across her face.  
“Something like that. My brother can be fickle in his praise.”  
“Did you save us?” Louis finally spoke up, if a bit timidly.  
“Yes. But Harry took you both a very long way. You would both likely have died if not for his determination to get you through the storm. I was impressed, and you were both very lucky.” Harry blushed at her praise, and Louis blushed from the memory of it all.  
“Thank you Artemis,” Louis whispered, wrapping himself more tightly in his blanket.  
“You’re welcome, demon. I won’t be returning either of you the clothes you were wearing. You’ll need something more resistant to the erratic weather,” she left them then. Presumably to get their new clothes.  
Her footsteps echoed back at them as she walked securely into the darkness. Harry fully anticipated silence, which is why he jumped when Louis rested a hand on his forearm.  
“It’s a slaves brand. My scar,” Louis clarified when Harry looked confused. His eyes widened in surprise and shock, and then he scowled in concern.  
“What happened?”  
“I made a deal with Hades.” Louis swallowed and pulled his hand back, leaving Harry feeling cold. “I wanted mortality. Which is never what anyone wants in the stories, ya know? And Hades struck a deal with me. If I would serve him perfectly for a specific amount of time, then I could have mortality. It was a stupid deal to make. But I’ve always wanted to be moral.”  
“Is it even possible?” Harry’s hushed words made Louis chuckle sadly.  
“Hades said if I did this last job he’d let me have it. But I don’t know if I can do it.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because...." Louis looked like he was considering something as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes." It doesn’t matter why. I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” and Louis laid back down. Harry pretended he didn’t hear him crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Artemis had come back with their clothes, Louis complained, but both men got dressed without speaking. Harry was now wearing a white, long sleeved, blouse with an open neck, over dark green, wide legged pants. He wasn’t so sure about them, but it was comfortable. Louis was dressed in black, close fitting pants, with a blue sweater. Harry could only think that it was going to be really hot. But Louis didn’t seem to mind.  
“Come and eat boys,” Artemis gestured for them to sit around a small, but strong, burning fire. She served them bowls of something hot, and that was all either of them cared about. The only sounds were the crackling fire and the scrape of spoon on bowl.  
“So, have you found what you’re hunting for?” Artemis looked at them expectantly.  
“I’m on a quest.”  
“I’m taking someone to their death, I wouldn’t call it hunting.”  
Both men had talked over each other and now avoided eye contact nervously.  
“I’m a goddess of the hunt, protectress of the weak, and the embodiment of liberty. You’re both hunting something. Although, I’m not sure either of you know what it is you’re looking for yet,” Artemis sighed and added wood to the fire.  
Harry was sure he was hunting for his sister. Hunting for family, right? Was hunting the right word though?  
“I, I think I’m looking for whatever I’m missing,” Harry watched Artemis smile.  
“That’s very intuitive, young man. What about you demon?” Louis cleared his throat, keeping his eyes fastened to the dirt between his bare feet.  
“I know what I’m looking for, Artemis. Freedom.”  
“But do you know what that really looks like?”   
Louis looked up at her now, frustration and concentration on his face and in his eyes.  
“I just want to live. Really live Artemis.”  
“What does it mean to live, messenger of Hades? Explain to me what you think you’re looking for.”  
“I want the freedom that comes with mortality. To discover who you are, who you’ll love, and then to be brave enough to fight for that. I want to be free of my brands, and I want to live desperately. Fearlessly.”  
“Do you think you’re brave enough? That’s a hard thing. Not even the gods are able to live that way.”  
“They never could. Mortals have always been more capable of genuine, defenseless love. But you already knew that,” Louis was getting aggitated in their discussion.  
“So you want to be mortal because you want to fall in love?” Harry interrupted now and both demon and goddess looked at the demigod sitting between them. “Can’t immortals fall in love too?”   
“Harry, how many gods have fallen in love and stayed that way?” Artemis inquired. He looked away, sighing heavily.  
“Maybe I don’t want to live with the gods anymore.” Harry stood up and walked away.  
Louis looked at Artemis, and while neither of them liked the other, they shared a moment of concern for Harry. Louis nodded at the goddess and stood to follow the other boy.  
“Harry, we should keep moving,” Louis hopped Harry would stop but he didn’t even acknowledge his words.  
“You’ll need some supplies,” Artemis announced before leaving them, presumably to get supplies. Harry hadn’t realized until just then that he didn’t have anything from the start of his journey. That was going to make things a little more uncomfortable. They’d manage though. They had to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
“We do not need to see an oracle! Harry!”  
“But Louis! It could be so fun! It’ll be my first oracle!!!” Harry snatched Louis’ hand and dragged him behind. Louis gave in easily because at least Harry didn’t seem sad anymore. Their conversation with Artemis had left in despondent.  
They couldn’t have been more than a day's walk from Eretria. But Harry wasn’t sure he was ready, and he really hadn’t ever met an oracle. They were always pivotal in a hero’s journey. That Louis didn’t want to go was just a fun added bonus. He was hoping the oracle would help him figure out why he felt such a weird sense of disappointment deep in his chest. He didn’t like being aware of it. But he thought it might have been there for a long time. Much longer than he’d ever realized.  
Walking into a shadowy, cave-like room, lit only by a small, foggy, lamp in front of the last person in the world Harry thought would be an oracle. At the table, filling the small room with the width of their shoulders, sat a muscular man with close-clipped hair, wearing an angry expression.  
“Uh, hi,” Harry waved across the table, Louis grumbling behind him about the cramped quarters.  
“What do you want to know,” the big man was pouting? How strange.  
“What’s your name?” Harry’s eyes widened as the man’s chin started to tremble.  
“No one ever asks,” the man looked up at Harry with teary eyes. “Rastus.”  
“Rastus? I’m Harry. How are you? How’s your day been going?” Harry really hoped he wouldn’t cry. But he probably shouldn’t have asked those questions because Rastus’ whole face crumpled like bad origami.  
“No one,” hiccup, “ever asks,” sobs, “about me,” Louis sighed while the unfortunate oracle really gave into his tears. Harry stood stiffly, waiting, nervous, and a little scared.  
“Rastus! Stop crying!” Louis shouted and snapped in the small space startling the oracle. “Harry just really wanted to meet an oracle. And you seem great. But, the tears? It’s cool, but Harry’s just being nice. He’s just a nice guy, maybe you could make his weird oracle dreams come true or something?”  
Rastus frantically nodded and wiped the tears and snot on his wide sleeve. Harry looked relieved.  
“I’m so so sorry, sir. I’m just not used to people being so kind, I apologize.” He continued to sniff and snuffle.  
“Rastus, it’s okay. I’m sorry that people aren’t more kind to you.”  
“Harry, yes, what is it you’ve come to learn?” Rastus waited expectantly. Harry turned to look shyly at Louis.  
“I don’t know why you want to be here,” Louis shrugged at the wide green eyes that watched him. Harry turned back to the emotional oracle and started speaking in a whisper.  
“I wanna know if I’m doing the right thing,” Harry didn’t look at Louis now, as the shorter man stood surprised at his companions' concern. “I want to know if immortality is....wrong? Maybe not what I should do?”  
“Ah, a question of morality and mortality. Very interesting.” Rastus unveiled a small crystal ball, followed by laying out several different colored stones. “Give me your hands,” Harry timidly reached across the table, hands shaking just enough for Louis to notice.  
“Oh, interesting.” Rastus holding the backs of Harry’s hands and watching the cloudy ball was humming and making noises of surprise and interest. He even laughed a couple of times.  
“So?” Harry was pale, his breathing was shallow. Rastus finally looked up at him.  
“You have an interesting path ahead of you, child.” Rastus closed his eyes and his voice changed as he spoke. “Your journey has only just begun, and will not end in this time. You have begun hunting to fill the void you felt on Olympus. But you no longer feel that emptiness. The journey you thought you were on is the path to the quest to save your whole soul.” Rastus let out a long breath and opened his eyes to the even more confused man across from him.  
“That was very good. Thanks for coming in today,” the oracle smiled like he’d addressed Harry’s concerns. Louis laughed and turned to leave. But Rastus gasped, his eyes lit up and he looked across their cramped quarters directly at Louis.  
“You have a great moral question you’ve been battling with for some time now. The conflict is breaking down your walls, softening your heart to new experiences, and new people. The dream you’ve harbored for so long will be jeopardized by this change in your heart. The work you do for the gods may never be complete. You battle between giving up your dream for someone you love, and taking what you’ve worked towards for several lifetimes. You must join the quest for your soul as well. Sacrifice will bring new opportunities, opening new doors. And presenting new, more real fears.” Rastus sank into the table, exhausted. Louis and Harry looked at each other, both wide-eyed and scared.  
“What was that?” Harry whispered.  
“Let’s go,” Louis checked to make sure Rastus was breathing before exiting the oracle's small room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
In the tense silence both men walked with purpose.  
“What do you think that meant Louis?” Harry’s walk was slowing.  
“Yours or mine?”  
“Both.”  
“I don’t know,” Louis had stopped and was finding a place to sit. He was rubbing his temples, hoping to prevent the oncoming headache.  
“He said I don’t feel empty anymore. I don’t. I don’t Louis, What does that mean for me?” Harry’s voice shook.  
“I think you might already know what it means for you Harry,” Louis didn’t want it to be any more upsetting for Harry than it clear was already.  
“No. It can’t be that obvious. What about what he said about my soul?”  
“I don’t know Harry! I don’t know,” Louis let Harry sit close to him, their backs resting against the rocks, both of them hidden by the tall grass.  
“All I can think of is the myth about soulmates Louis. Which might be just a myth.”  
“I wouldn’t put it past Zeus to be afraid of mortals and split their souls. That really adds up when you think about his character. And all the gods actually.”  
“But....I'm only half mortal Louis. Does that mean I don’t have a soulmate?” Harry did not appreciate Louis’ chuckling at this question. It was serious!  
“I don’t know about that either, Harry. I know the ‘myth’ says that it was only mortals, but I think that we all have someone who makes us whole. Makes us feel safe. Ya know?”  
“Like we’ve come home, yeah.” Harry nodded thoughtfully, not noticing the way Louis’ eyes widened when Harry agreed to this feeling of homecoming. Louis had been feeling that way for a while now. He’d been feeling that way with Harry.  
“Louis, how does your job work? Like, why do you take people yourself to the underworld?” Harry waited, watching Louis rub the back of his neck as his heart filled with dread.  
“I have a special job. It’s Hades way of trying to convince me not to call in our deal. Hades likes having me around, and well, my position requires that I take a very specific group of people to their graves.” Louis looked agitated. Harry almost told him not to feel pressured to talk about it anymore, but before he could Louis started explaining in a rushed breath.   
“The thing is that the gods, they like to mingle with mortals, which is dumb, but Hades marks all those people and gives them extra attention when they die and sometimes part of that is to send a specific messenger to pick them up. So I only take people who have had personal relationships with the gods to the underworld and I don’t like the job. Hades always says that he’ll escort me to my death personally if I end up choosing mortality. But it’s just a spooky threat. He doesn’t care that much, so it doesn’t matter to me. But to even have a chance of that, of mortality like I want, I have to bring everyone to him. Every. Single. Person he asks for. This one is supposed to be my last but-” Louis looked sick, and it dawned on Harry slowly.  
“My father. That’s who you have to take to the underworld?” The silence stretched out as they stayed frozen sitting next to each other. Harry didn’t know if he wanted an answer, but he couldn’t sit in this silence either. It was making him sick.  
“No,” Louis whispered. “It’s your sister.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
“What?” Harry asks through gritted teeth as a hot rage fills his chest and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s never felt this angry before. “She, she doesn't have any dealings with the gods. Surely my mother would have said something. I don't-” He stood up and started aggressively pacing.  
“Apollo doesn’t like to lose Harry.” Louis never looked up. Louis was holding his breath, hoping that would hold back the hot tears gathering in his eyelashes.  
“I hate him. I hate him so much, Louis. I-” Harry clenched his fists, his whole body shaking.   
“I’m so sorry Harry. I’m so, so sorry,” Louis doesn’t know where to look or what to say so he cast his eyes around the green fields wishing for something to take this pain away.   
“I’m not angry at you Lou, it’s Apollo’s fault. I just, I didn’t think he’d go this far to prove- does he really not want me on Olympus that badly? Why did he-“  
“There’s no use trying to understand the motives of the gods Harry. I’m so sorry.”  
“It makes me hate the gods Lou. It makes me want to leave Olympus, I just-“ Harry’s voice cracked and he was watching the endless green landscapes swim around them. “I can’t do it. I can’t leave Olympus. I don’t know where I’d go,” Harry sat next to Louis again, his head in his hands, shoulders shaking.  
“It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I don’t, I don’t know what else I could do. Even, even the things I’ve been thinking about seem impossible. Lou, I don’t know what to do,” Harry’s breaths were shaking and gasping. Louis didn’t know what to do. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s quivering body and laid his head on his shoulder. And he listened to Harry cry.  
“What are you going to do Lou? You have to take her. It’s the only way,” Harry’s voice cracked and croaked when he finally spoke.   
“I can’t do it,” Louis felt like he was dropping whispered bombs every time he opened his mouth to speak. “I can’t do that to you.”  
“What will you do then? Who will you take to Hades? What will you tell him?”  
“I don’t know yet.”  
“You deserve to have mortality if that’s what you still want Louis.”  
“I don’t know what I want anymore Harry.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
The rest of the day they walked in relative silence. Both trying not to think about the gods who had trapped them in impossible situations. Both trying not to let the frustration take over. Harry watched his feet and the black heels of Louis’ shoes in front of him.  
“Oof,” Louis grunted when Harry walked full force into him after he stopped abruptly.   
“Sorry,” Harry mumbled as he looked up to see where they were.   
“We’re nearly there,” Louis sighed looking over a small town snuggled into the coast. They could hear people singing, laughing, and talking in the distance.  
“They’re living,” Harry motioned to the people dancing on the edge of town, it was lively. It looked fun.  
“Yeah, they are,” a softness came over Louis when Harry pointed it out. “Do you still dislike them as much as you did before?”  
“Of course not. How could I? I’ve only had mortals treat me with kindness. And so many of them have needed me, some of them seemed to even want me around.”  
“Isn’t that a good feeling? Being needed? Being wanted?”  
“Yeah,” they chuckled together as they admired the people below. “I wish I could dance with them.”  
“Why don’t you?”  
“I don’t know how to dance.”  
Louis turned on his heels, his face inches from Harry’s, and looked directly in his green eyes.   
“Harry, will you dance with me?” Louis held out a hand waiting for Harry to accept. With a deep breath, and a shake of his head, he took Louis’ hand, and then they were running into the town. Laughing they stumbled into the circle of dancers and joined in.   
Harry felt like he was floating. Flying. And he swore he would always see the color of Louis’ eyes coloring every memory from this quest for the rest of his life. Immortal or not, that was his new favorite color.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
The two men stood hand in hand at the entrance to what they knew would be the beginning of the end for their time together. The path to that finality was paved in the prettiest stones, leading to a quaint, cottage-like house. The door painted green, the small yard filled with garden space, the windows open and laughter dancing on the wind letting them know that this was a home where people were happy to be.  
“I’m not ready,” Harry held onto Louis’ hand tighter.  
“We can take as long as you need Haz,” Louis clutched Harry’s hand in return. And there they stood. Holding hands. Waiting for the other person to insist they keep going. Neither of them wanted to move.  
It was then that the green door swung open, revealing a mother and daughter talking animatedly to one another. They both stopped on the instant when they saw the two men watching them.  
“Can we help you?” It was the younger woman, Harry couldn’t breathe.  
“I, um, I’m looking for my sister.” The older woman’s eyes widened, her face paling.  
“I’m guessing that’s me. Mom, why don’t you see if dad has a minute to talk with us out here,” she gently ushered her mother back inside before turning back to face Harry and Louis. “I’m Gemma.” She held out her hand, Harry let go of Louis, walked forward and shook it.  
“Harry.”  
“Son of Aphrodite or something like that right?”  
“Uh, yeah. Did you know about me?”  
“Yeah, dad doesn’t like to talk about it, because it’s upsetting for mom but, yeah. He told me I had a little brother. What are you doing here? Were you bored of the gods and all their gilded lies?” She gestured them over to a small clearing with chairs on the side of the house.  
“Well, I guess you could say that.”  
“Ah, so this is some grand hero’s journey then? You’re here to do the gods bidding?”  
“Yes, and no,” Harry wasn’t really sure how to navigate this conversation. He thought she'd be more excited to meet him.  
“Well what do you want from us then?” She settled into her seat and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Harry felt speechless.  
“Gemma that’s not a great way to treat your brother, now is it?” Harry looked, wide-eyed, at a kind looking man who was walking toward them slowly. “Hello Harry, it’s nice to finally meet you.”  
Harry sputtered, trying desperately to find the right words to meet his father. His father?  
“You knew about me but you never wanted to know me?” What was that? That was not a thought Harry knew he had in his head. He was uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry son, I knew you were going to be born. Your mother asked me to go to Olympus with her. But, I couldn’t.”  
“Why?”  
“I already had Gemma. I had her mother, my wife. And a community that needed me. Aphrodite is not a time in my life I’m particularly proud of.”  
“I was never meant to happen then?” Harry reached back desperately to find Louis. He was there, taking his hand.  
“No.But I’m happy you did. I’m so happy that I get to meet you now.” He reached out to Harry, but Harry couldn’t move. His eyes were glazing over and he was starting to feel dizzy.  
“Harry? Harry are you okay?”  
“Shit. No, of course he’s not okay. Move,” Louis came in front of Harry and put his hands on either side of Harry’s face. “Focus on me Harry. Focus. On. Me.” Harry’s glazing eyes met Louis’ clear ones. “It’s okay if we need to leave.” Harry shook his head. “Okay, breathe for me then darlin, just breathe.” Harry nodded, his breathing deepening. Louis rested his forehead on Harry’s to breathe with him.  
“I’m okay Lou, I’m okay,” he whispered, wrapping Louis’ wrists in his hands. “I’m okay.” Louis stepped back to Harry’s side and waited.  
“Would you both like to stay the night here?” Harry’s father offered, a deep and evident concern in his eyes. Louis looked to Harry.  
“Yeah, that would be great dad.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Gemma dropped food off to their room, she and Louis talked softly at the door. Harry just lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling and breathing.  
“Come eat Harry,” Louis set their food up on the bedside table and offered Harry a spoon. He ate, but without noticing anything about his food. “Harry are you going to be alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry Louis. I’m okay. I promise.”  
“It’s okay if you’re not Harry. You found out a lot you didn’t know about yourself today. That can definitely be unsettling.” Louis wasn’t going to push it, so he just let Harry eat in silence for a while. This was someone Louis cared about. He didn’t want to make it any harder than it needed to be.  
Harry finished eating and sat back on the bed. He didn’t seem tired, but he also seemed despondent. Louis cleaned up their dishes, and took them back to the kitchen where Gemma was talking to her parents in hushed tones. They stopped suddenly when Louis came in.  
“Don’t stop on my account. I’ll be gone soon enough,” the small family looked uncomfortable as Louis walked through their small, but clean kitchen.  
“Is he alright?” Gemma looked repentant for her abrasive welcome of her long lost brother.  
“He will be,” Louis didn’t meet her eyes, just did his best to clean up after Harry and himself.  
“You can both stay as long as you’d like,” it was Gemma’s mother who spoke this time. Louis felt the tourniquet around his heart loosen just a little.  
“Thank you, that’s very kind. I, um, don’t think I caught your name, or your husbands actually.” The whole family smiled shyly, embarrassed.  
“I’m Anne, this is Robin, and you’ve met Gemma.”  
“I’m Louis,” he nodded and got ready to head back to Harry. This wasn’t his family, he didn’t need to pretend to like them.  
“Does Harry, does he need anything?” Gemma blurted her question and Louis turned back to her. Regret was heavy in her eyes.  
“He needs someone to love him,” silent tears made their way down Gemma’s cheeks, and Louis turned away before she could see his tears to match.  
Louis wiped his eyes and cracked open the doors to see Harry in the same place, staring up at nothing. He sighed and went to sit on the bed beside the long, sad, pretty boy.  
“Louis, do you think I’m selfish?”  
“What?” Louis wasn’t expecting anything from his boy on the bed, and those were not the words we would have anticipated.  
“I think I might be selfish.”  
“Harry, I don’t think you’re selfish. I think you’re still learning, and I think you have been selfish. I think your quest was kind of based in selfishness.”  
“I don’t know what to do,” Harry’s face was excruciating for Louis to watch. He hated it.  
“Harry,” Louis climbed into the bed next to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Look at me Harry,” speaking of selfish, Louis almost couldn’t breathe when Harry’s glassy eyes looked up at him. “Harry, what do you want to do? What have you learned about yourself from all of this, and what has that changed? What do you want now?” Harry closed his eyes and turned his head into Louis’ hand. His heart was making a racket in his ears.  
“I’m not sure. I know that I can’t live on Olympus alone. I know that I want to get to know my father and my sister.” Harry inhaled shakily and whispered, “I know I want to spend more time with you.” Harry hid his face into the blanket, and Louis continued brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. But he knew he needed to be careful.  
“I want to spend more time with you too Harry.”  
“Really?” The question was muffled against the bed.  
“Really.”  
The silence that accompanied them was the scariest few moments of Louis’ life. Harry was processing the new information. He looked up at Louis, who smiled back at him. Very slowly Harry readjusted himself to put his head in Louis’ lap.  
“Will you play with my hair some more?”  
“Yeah,” Louis tried to clear his throat and slowly started exploring Harry’s hair, his eyes, he ran his fingers along his eyebrows. He didn’t want to be weird, but he wanted to touch every part of him that Harry would allow.  
“Maybe I should invite them to come back with me? To Olympus?” Harry was talking about his family again. Okay. Louis was ready to come back. He just needed a minute.  
“Um, that could, uh, definitely work. If they want to.”  
“Do you think they’d come? I want to be friends with them.”  
“You don’t know until you ask Harry. I’m sure you can figure out something that will work,” Louis could feel his eyes drawn to Harry’s neck, and the collar of his loose shirt. He was getting uncomfortable.  
“Thanks Lou. I think I’ll talk to them. Can I do it in the morning?” Harry looked up at Louis with sad eyes, and a small smile.  
“Of course Haz, I think you should do it in the morning.”  
“Can we stay like this for a little while? Will you just hold me?” Louis swallowed and nodded, losing his breath when Harry kissed his hand before closing his eyes, and letting Louis run his fingers over his beautiful face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Harry opened his eyes, comfortable in the warmth of Louis holding him all night. He was scared of this. Scared of how he felt and terrified of what it meant or didn’t mean. But for now he was just going to enjoy the fact that someone was holding him close. He rolled over to look at the sleeping boy who was making the softest sleepy noises. Without thinking it through Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis’ forehead.  
He couldn’t stay in bed staring all day. He rolled out of bed and tiptoed out the door, shutting it softly behind him. He stumbled his way into the kitchen where his father sat at a table, writing something down. He cleared his throat.  
“Hi,” Robin looked up at his son and smiled apprehensively. “Could I, um, talk to you?”  
“Of course! Please, take a seat,” he motioned Harry to join him at the table. The back door was open and a salty breeze was rustling their clothes.  
“I have to go back to Olympus, eventually. Would you come?” Harry’s voice cracked and he watched his father closely.  
“Harry, I’m so sorry, I can’t.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to son, it’s that I have a family and a life here. I can’t abandon that.”  
“But,” Harry closed his eyes and reminded himself to breathe as he tried desperately to dam the hurt from his heart. “I understand I think. It’s fine.”  
“Harry,” Robin reached out and grabbed his hand. “Harry I don’t want you to go and not come back. I want to get to know you. I want to see you.” Harry nodded, and pretended that there weren’t tears streaming down his face, running under his chin, and down his neck.  
“I just don’t want to be alone.”  
“Oh, I know son, I know,” they sat like that for just long enough that Harry could compose himself and make eye contact again with the father that he’d never known.  
Once both men were composed they had breakfast together. And talked. And it was the most alive and content Harry thought he’d ever felt. They cleaned up together, and heard their own laughter matched by the two women walking in the back door. Anne kissed both of them, telling Harry she was glad he was home. And he felt good. Gemma waved nervously. He matched her nerves and mannerisms. Small talk filled their kitchen, until Gemma spoke.  
“Harry, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I hope you’ll forgive me,” she bit her lip nervously and pulled at her fingers.  
“Of course. I would really like to be your friend.”   
“I’ve always wanted a little brother,” she ruffled his hair and they smiled. This felt like hope. Robin and Anne left them alone. Harry wasn’t really sure what to do with himself at this point. But at the moment Gemma was teaching him a game with tiles and shapes and colors and Harry was terrible at it.  
“Gemma, why don’t people want immortality? Why don’t you?” Harry moved his tiles into place.  
“I love it here. I don’t know what I would be without the people here, and I don’t ever want to know. I wouldn’t want to leave them.”  
“But....you’ll die,” Harry whispered, and Gemma laughed.  
“Harry, I know. But there are so many worse things.”  
“I just don’t want to be on Olympus alone,” Harry sighed and Gemma reached out to hold his hand across the board.  
“Why don’t you ask Louis?” Gemma smiled at his sudden surprise. “Don’t give me that puzzled look. You can’t tell me there isn’t something there. We can all see it. In the mirroring of your actions. In the way you look at him. It’s the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking. Is there really nothing between you two? I guess I just, I thought-”  
“I don’t know.” Harry sighed. “I’ve never had someone. Like anyone. At all Gemma. Never.”  
“Maybe you should ask him to join you?”  
“That’s terrifying.”  
“But?”  
“But not as terrifying as the possibility of not having him.”  
“Then you have to ask Harry.”  
“I know.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And I'd marry you Harry." - Louis Tomlinson

Chapter 20  
Louis was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirt only pulled over his head and one arm through a sleeve. That was when Harry realized it was his shirt that Louis was halfway into. His hair was ruffled, bags under his pretty blue eyes. He was engrossed in the book he was holding the undressed arm. Harry just smiled for a minute while he watched Louis flip to the next page, the look of concentration emphasized by the way he pressed his lips together.  
“That’s my shirt Lou,” Harry tried not to laugh when Louis startled to his feet, book clattering to the floor, shirt still only halfway on.  
“Do you want it back?” Lous smirked to cover his own blush but enjoyed watching Harry’s face as he cleared his throat.  
“Only if I can take it off of you,” Harry slapped a hand over his own mouth, and Louis’ eyes popped. Harry started to giggle which immediately sent Louis into peels of laughter, he was rolling across the bed. Harry slid down the wall, tears in his eyes while he laughed. Gemma peaked into the room but didn’t ask, just left them to their cacophony.  
“I’m so sorry,” Harry snorted, sending Louis into another fit of giggles.  
“I can’t believe you said that,” Louis finally sat back up on the bed, pulling the shirt completely onto his lean frame.  
“Can I sit with you?” Harry was still leaning back against the wall, tracing circles on the floor.  
“Yeah, are you gonna try to steal my shirt?” Louis moved over, and Harry sat close to him on the edge of the bed, nervously pulling at his fingers.  
“No, I did have a question for you though.”  
“Yeah, what’s wrong Hazza?”  
“Nothing, nothing, I just,” Harry looked at Louis hoping the right words would come to him. “Would you ever consider living on Olympus?”  
“Hm,” Louis turned his body so his back was against the bed’s headboard. “I wouldn’t say never.” The boy stretched his legs out, they didn’t quite reach Harry at the end of the bed.  
“But, you wouldn’t be happy? Would you?”  
“Harry,” Louis sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Would you ever consider being mortal? That’s all I’ve ever wanted. So, no,I don’t think I would be very happy on Olympus with the gods. I know you’ve always been content with them but-”  
“I’d consider mortality if I could spend it with you.”  
Louis didn’t move. Harry wasn’t sure he was even breathing. Louis just stared at his still hands. Harry watched, unmoving, as Louis lifted his head.  
“I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t-”  
“Don’t say you didn’t mean it. You meant it, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Harry swallowed nervously.  
“I’d live on Mount Olympus forever if I could be there with you Harry.” Harry knelt on the bed to face Louis, who had also climbed to his knees.  
“Louis,” Harry reached out to the boy in front of him, catching it face in his hand. Louis kissed his palm. “Louis, I’ve never loved anyone before. But I think I might love you.” Louis pulled Harry closer to him.  
“Harry, I know I love you.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
After spending a couple days with Harry's family, and enjoying each other's company, it was time to make their way back to Mount Olympus to complete Harry's quest. And hopefully to work out a deal with the gods that would allow Louis and Harry to stay together. "I was so wonderful to have you Harry, please come back soon," Anne kissed his cheek, trying not to cry. She really did feel like a mother to Harry, more than Aphrodite ever had. He had some guilt about that, but he'd keep that to himself for now. "Thanks Anne, I'll be back. I promise. Dad," Harry couldn't believe what a difference a couple of days had made in his relationship with his father. A father he'd never known, he felt like he fit someplace for the first time in his life. "I love you son, be safe." Robin let his wife hold him as Harry and Gemma said goodbye. "I really think you shouldn't go back. Stay with me, stay with us Harry. Please?" "Gemma you're not even trying to hide your tears," Harry's were burning, and his chest hurt. "I want you to know that I'm sad you're leaving." She buried her face into his shoulder and shook in his arms silently. "I'm going to miss you so much Gem," with his eyes tightly shut he imagined what it might have been like to grow up with his sister. To have her around to play with, to talk to. The pressure in his throat was building painfully. "I love you Harry. You're the best little brother a girl could ever ask for, and I expect you to come back as soon as you can,"Gemma stepped back and nodded. Harry tired to smile, Louis took his hand and they left. Walking in a heavy silence, Louis hummed softly, still holding Harry's hand and leading him through the town. It was with a somber melancholy that they waved at families and couples dancing, and musicians. Louis was worried he spent too much time watching mother's with their children, but Harry asked if he could hold someone's baby and Louis didn't worry so much after that. It was nice to see Harry with children, it felt like he'd really changed from the demigod who viewed mortals with disdain. To the man who wanted to hold small children and tell them myths in between playing peek-a-boo. Louis didn't want to leave him. Ever. They did eventually get out of the town. They were still sad, but they were together and Harry felt a lot of peace knowing he'd be able to keep Louis with him forever. When they were out of sight of the town Harry draped his arm over Louis' shoulders. Louis smiled and slipped his arm around Harry's waist, leaning into him. It was then that they heard popping, bright lights, and Louis whispered "shit", and they were stopped in their tracks by a large, angry looking man with long dark hair and an even longer, darker curly beard. "Louis." "Hey, how's it goin'?" Louis nodded at the man but pulled Harry a little tighter to his side. "Where's the girl?" "Look Hades, I couldn't do it. I was gonna come talk to you about it, but I got caught up in a couple of things. It's gonna be fine." "No." "Hi, um, sir, Hades, hi," the god looked at Harry who was trying to draw his attention. "Who are you?" "Oh, um, Harry, son of Aphrodite, I'm on a quest and whatever. Uh, but I really didn't want you to take my sister so Louis and I talked about it. We're sure we can help you find someone else for the Underworld. I mean, it can't be that big a deal-" "Is this annoying demigod that one you're bringing to me instead?" Hades turned back to Louis who'd gotten very pale. "No. No, you can't take Harry." "I'll take who I want Louis. You know how this works. This behavior will surely set you back from reaching mortality." "I don't want it. I don't want it if I can't have it with Harry." A sudden understanding dawned in Hades' eyes. He looked at the way Louis clung to Harry's side and sighed. "The gods will never let it be," Hades shook his head at them. "I suppose it will have to be discussed at Olympus. I didn't want to visit them this century." "What do you mean? Why wouldn't the gods let us be together?" Harry piped up just as Hades was turning his back to them. The god looked back and Harry with kindness in his eyes. "There must be a balance. Justice must be answered. But the gods will be jealous. They always are. They will do anything to keep you from having the happiness that they will never have. I'll be there to mediate. But don't anticipate success." And he was gone. Louis' whole body caved with relief, and his knees buckled. Harry only just caught him. They knelt on the ground while Louis' breathing was erratic, his hands shook, Harry held him close, and waited. "I don't know if I can do this Harry." "Shhh, it's gonna be alright Lou. We'll be okay," at this point Louis was curled into Harry, completely enveloped by the larger boy. "We'll be alright, we'll be alright Lou."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
The next couple of days past in a blur of Harry pointing out beautiful places and people while Louis gripped his hand, terrified of letting go. It felt like it would pass, until they got to the town where they met. They were planning to stay the night, and Harry had a sinking sense of dread. They checked into a local place, and went for a walk. Harry liked to take Louis on walks, it was when they had the most fun. Harry wished he could help Louis process the decision they were making, because not knowing was starting to scare him.  
“Hi!” a woman’s voice called out and Harry turned to see the beautiful girl he’d helped weeks ago.  
“Gigi, right?”  
“Yeah! How are you? It’s so good to see you!” She hugged him. Harry was startled. But Louis was smiling at him. Really smiling for the first time since they’d talked to Hades. So he just smiled back.  
“I’m doing really well Gigi, how are you? How did your boyfriend take the pregnancy announcement? How are you feeling?” Harry stepped back, still holding both her hands. She was beaming.  
“He was perfect. I love him so much. Who’s this?” she gestured to Louis, who waved awkwardly.  
“This is Louis. He’s-” Harry wasn’t sure how to describe him.  
“I’m Harry’s friend.” Louis smiled tightly and shook Gigi’s hand. “I’ve heard good things about you. The sweet girl who Harry got to help. You really helped him on his quest,” Gigi looked confused about that but just laughed politely.  
“GIGI!” The man Harry had seen with her before came out, frantically looking for her.  
“Zayn!” She was completely scooped up by the man, Zayn, when he reached her.  
“You can’t run off like that. I’m not recovered from the time Demeter tried to take you. Please tell me where you’re going, for my peace of mind?”  
“I’m sorry. I wanted you to meet Harry, he’s the one who saved me,” she turned back to the demigod and introduced them to one another.  
“Louis!”  
“You know Louis?” Harry looked between Zayn and Louis waiting for an explanation. Louis shrugged and blushed.  
“Louis and I are friends,” Zayn hugged the shorter boy, and Harry felt a distinct surge of jealousy.  
“Yeah, Zayn’s one of the people I hoped to be friends with once I was mortal,” Louis didn’t look directly at Harry, but he understood now. Zayn was someone who reminded Louis why he wanted mortality.  
“Well it was really good to meet you Zayn. And hopefully you’ll be seeing more of both of us,” Harry reached for Louis’ hand when he said that. Zayn and Gigi shared a smile about it, and said goodbye. Louis didn’t stop blushing the whole way back to their room.  
“You know you’re...more. Than just my friend, right?” Harry waited for Louis to respond. It felt like an eternity before he finally did.  
“Yeah, I just....I don’t know what we’re calling it. I, I didn’t want to pressure you into labeling it or anything.”  
“We could. We could label whatever it is we’re doing, if you wanted to.”  
Neither boy looked at the other. Harry put the key into the lock of their door.  
“Harry. I don’t know what we could call it.” Louis walked through the door, and to the window. Keeping his back to Harry, Louis didn’t stop talking.  
“I’m terrified that the gods won’t let us be together. I’m terrified. I want to pull away. I want to disappear. Because that would be easier than telling you over and over that I love you.” Louis turned then to look at Harry. To drink all of him in, like a man dying of thirst. “It would be easier to leave than to tell you that I feel like you make me whole. That I don’t need to find someplace to hide, or escape to when I’m with you. Because with you I feel like I’m home. I’m safe. I feel like my soul belongs to yours.” Louis stepped up to Harry, brushing his hair off his face, running his fingers along Harry’s eyes, his lips. “And then what? What if the gods take that away? What would I do? For eternity I would always know that I could never be happy. I don’t know if I can survive that Harry. I don’t know if I can say goodbye to you. And I feel crazy! I feel so crazy because I haven’t known you that long, and I shouldn’t know that a life without you isn’t a life I want. It’s not a life I want at all. Mortal or immortal. If you’re not there it’s never going to be enough.”  
Louis rested his head against Harry’s chest, and Harry wrapped his arms around him gently. Afraid to break the moment. Afraid to ruin this thing that felt so delicate. So breakable.  
“I don’t know how Louis, but we’re going to be together.”  
“You can’t know that Harry.”  
“I won’t let them take you away from me. Whatever it takes, I’ll make sure. Not even the gods above could keep me away from you. Whatever it takes for us to be free of them. Whatever I have to do to be with you, I’ll do it Louis.”  
“Why? Why Harry?” Louis looked up at the tall, dark haired boy who he loved inexplicably.  
“Because I feel the same way. You’re my home now Louis.” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead, then pressed a kiss to his temples. His voice, just a whisper now. “Mount Olympus is merely a place. You’re my home Louis. I don’t want a life, mortal or immortal, without you either.”  
“But what if you really do have to give up your immortality Harry? I wouldn’t ask you to do that for me.”  
“I would do anything for you Louis. Mortal, but at least I’d be free. We’d be free.” Harry kissed Louis then, and Louis imagined that this really would be their forever.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
They were standing at the base of the mountain, Louis had been telling Harry about his friends at home, in the underworld. Harry was presently surprised to find that Louis hadn’t been as lonely as he would have imagined him to be with Hades and the other demons. It sounded like they’d even had fun together. Harry loved listening to him talk. He could talk about anything, and Harry would listen to Louis read a map, as long as it was Louis’ voice.  
“Well, if it isn’t our pretty little Harold. On your way back then? Where’s your sister?”  
Harry felt an anger explode in his chest as he whipped around to see Apollo watching him and Louis.  
“Apollo, so nice to see you again,” Louis moved himself between Harry and the god. “It’s really too bad Hades couldn’t convince you to die.”  
“Demon. A pleasure as always. Did you run into our pretty boy while you were out taking his family to their deaths?” Apollo looked with disdain at Louis who was still standing between the two men.  
“We ran into your sister. I hadn’t met her before. Lovely, honestly,” Harry would try to compliment someone at a time like this. Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop his laughter.  
“She told me.”  
“What do you want Apollo?” Louis didn’t like this pretentious, loud-mouth, entitled prick of a god talking to the love of his life.  
“Nothing from you demon. I’m here for Harry.”  
“Well I’m with Harry now, so what. Do. You. Want?” Louis was significantly shorter than Apollo, but Harry had never seen the Sun god step back from a fight. He did here.  
“What is he talking about Harry?”  
“It’s really none of your business Apollo. This is my quest, and I’d appreciate it if you let me finish it.” Harry took Louis’ hand and started up the mountain, leaving Apollo shocked, and alone. The way everyone who lives on Olympus always ends up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
“You don’t need to be so agitated Louis. Apollo is all talk,” Harry was doing his best to smooth Louis’ disquieted mood.  
“I don’t like him, and I don’t like what he did to you.”  
“I know love, I know.” Harry let Louis talk until he’d blustered himself out with his frustrations and concerns about Apollo.  
“Why did you grab that water in town Harry?” It was the first thing Louis had said that didn’t involve him being angry at the gods, so Harry couldn’t help smiling.  
“For Prometheus.”  
“What?”  
“I promised him I’d bring him some water on my way back.”  
“Hmm,” Louis didn’t have more to say about that apparently. Harry didn’t think it was particularly important, so he just shrugged it off and kept walking.  
It didn’t feel as long coming back as it had felt going. Harry was almost dreading losing the sight of beautiful fields, not to mention the view of the ocean from here. It reminded him of Louis. He thought it always would. But the view didn’t last, and Harry was suddenly guiding Louis off the beaten path to the sound of Prometheus talking to what audibly seemed to be a very sad woman.  
They stepped through into Prometheus’ clearing to find him talking painfully with Demeter. Who was, of course, upset about Persephone’s absence and the on coming winter. She was loudly protesting the death of her gardens, forests, and animals. It was actually kind of touching to see how much she valued the thriving lives that surrounded her. Harry hadn’t thought of it that way before.  
“Ah, you’ve come back with water for me, I’m surprised,” Prometheus greeted Harry with a smile when the two newcomers were spotted.  
“I had to keep my promise. How are you feeling?”  
“Better with a little water, thank you,” Harry poured small amounts of water into the suffering man’s mouth.  
“Dee, how are you? I’m sorry to hear about Persephone,” when Harry turned to address the goddess he found she was staring daggers at Louis, who was looking away shyly.  
“Why have you brought this, this demon with you?” Oh. Harry had nearly forgotten.  
“I’m really sorry about taking your daughter back to Hades, ma’am. But she did want to come with me so,” Louis shrugged and stepped a little further away from the bristling mother and behind Harry.  
“Demeter, calm down. Louis’ with me.”  
“I don’t want him here.”  
“Well you’re going to have to deal with it Aunt Dee, because it’s like I said. He’s with me. And it’s staying like that,” if looks could kill Louis would be dead and it was making Harry increasingly uncomfortable. “Please, he’s been kind to me. And, well, I love him Dee.”  
Demeter sighed, looked at Harry and offered a single nod. He’d take what he could get.  
“How was your quest? Did you find your sister?” Prometheus was breathing more softly now than Harry had ever seen him.  
“Um, yeah. I did find her. But, she, uh, didn’t want to come back with me. But I did meet her. She, she’s just lovely. I think she might be my best friend,” Harry couldn’t stop smiling now. Louis liked to see it.  
“So what’s the plan then young Harold?” There was rattling in Prometheus’ chest now. Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to witness his end again.  
“I’m not entirely sure. But I know I want to be with Louis.” Harry smiled shyly, Louis blushed and swallowed nervously.  
“Best of luck to you both,” Prometheus winked, and closed his eyes as his breathing slowed. Demeter looked with pity at them, and shook her head sighing.  
“As the goddess of fertility I can’t do very much for you. But you both have my blessing. And I’ll be on Olympus do so what I can for you.” And with that Demeter was gone.  
It felt ominous, and not very promising at all to have a goddess leave her blessing that way. Louis scowled, Harry bit his lip and they bid farewell to Prometheus. Louis took Harry’s hand and held on tightly.  
“Harry I’m really proud of you.”  
“What for?” Harry looked at Louis confused. What had he done that was worth being proud of?  
“You kept your promise to Prometheus. And Prometheus is especially disliked among the gods because of his fondness for mortals. I guess I hadn’t expected you to be so open and kind to him. And, it just feels like you’ve come a long way from the man who disliked mortals so much he’d do anything to set himself above them. I don’t know. I’m just...proud of you.” Louis smiled through his lowered eyelashes and Harry blushed at his praise.  
“Thanks.” Harry wanted to say more but he just didn’t know how. For a money he just let himself enjoy being with the one he loved and left his mind to wander as it put together the pieces of his heart that he wanted to share.  
“Louis, I always want to make you proud. I hope I can always make you proud. But, I guess I hope you’ll tell me when I don’t too.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand twice, and kissed his knuckles.  
“I’ll always be proud of you Harry.”  
“Will you always want me?” Harry hadn’t intended to ask but he had so he had to wait for Louis to answer now. Louis slowed his steps and turned to look at Harry.  
“It’s always going to be you Harry. Anyone else would be a waste of my time. It’s always you. Forever.”  
Harry tried not to smile like he’d owned the world, but he might as well have. Louis was his. And Louis felt like his whole world.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Louis and Harry had stopped not far from the gates of Olympus. But they sat with their backs to the mountain and talked as they watched the ocean caress the shore in the distance, and the wind danced through trees and wild grasses.  
Harry was snuggled into Louis’ chest, Louis kept his arm around the demigod, tracing circles on his bicep. Occasionally Louis would press a kiss to Harry’s head, they spoke a little. But mostly they just sat in silence, holding onto the other.   
“I love you Harry.” It was whispered when Louis pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead. Louis continued to press kisses to every part of Harry he could reach. Which wasn’t much but he didn’t ever want Harry to have to wonder about where his heart was.   
“ I love you too.” Louis was caught nearly off guard at Harry’s quiet, but certain response. Louis could feel the huge, goofy smile on his face. The man he loved, loved him too.   
“You’re like the sun Louis. You light my path. Without you I think my life would be in darkness still.”  
“What’s this? I didn’t know you were a poet?” Louis was trying not to blush, but his heart was pounding. Harry turned to look at him more directly.   
“I mean it Lou. The gods, they cover everything in gold leaf. It’s beautiful, but only from a distance. Because the closer you get the easier it is to see that it’s just a facade. They gild their crumbling and rusting homes in hopes of hiding how they’re falling apart inside too. But you.” Harry shook his head incredulously. “Louis, you’re golden. Through and through. And I love you.”  
Louis was probably going to cry, he wanted to say thank you but his voice just wouldn’t cooperate. So he leaned in, and thanked him in the only way he felt like he could. He kissed Harry. He kissed him slowly. Kissed him in a way that begged to be remembered.  
And Harry kissed him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, but I felt like we needed it. I hope you're liking the story so far!! We're definitely coming to the end. Let me know if there's anything else you think we need to see! Love you guys! xx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Hand in hand they walked through the gates of Olympus. It sure felt like the gates of hell but Harry hadn’t asked Louis what those gates were like, so he could really only guess at this point.  
Without speaking Harry guided them down corridors, through ballrooms, past parties, and finally to one large assembly hall. There, sitting at the front of the room, sat some of the oldest of the gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera and Demeter. Some lesser gods were also there, conversing calmly and drinking a mysterious golden liquid that was probably intoxicating to them in some form or another.  
Harry hesitated. Maybe he should leave. Maybe he could avoid all of this, he and Louis could just run away. Live anywhere they wanted. No one needed to know who they were or where they were from. Even as the thought crossed his mind Harry knew the truth. The gods would find them anywhere they went. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right and Harry felt a new anger building behind his ribs.  
“Are you here for an audience with the gods Harry?” Zeus had finally noticed them. He’d always been kind to Harry. He knew him well. But Zeus seemed surprised to find a son of Aphrodite at the entrance to his audience chamber, hand in hand with a demon.   
“You’ve got this.” Louis whispered and nudged him forward. “I’m with you. Every step of the way.”  
“Yes. I’ve come to, uh, speak with the gods regarding a deal that was previously made. The one that I made. Before I set out on my quest.” Harry was squeezing Louis’ hand so hard his knuckles were white. There was confused silence. Some laughter even at this man who stood before the gods.   
“What is it you have to say Harry?” Hera kindly urged him to speak more. He didn’t know if he could do it.   
At that moment the doors behind them swung open, crashing back against the walls and Artemis walked in, dark hair flowing back with her purple robes as she stormed the proverbial castle of the gods. There was nothing calm, or temperate about her. Not like the times Harry and Louis had spoken with her before. Now she was all virtuous rage. She stopped just in front of the two lovers and bowed her head the slightest bit in reverence to the gods before her.   
“I, Artemis, goddess of the hunt and protectress of mortals, am here to speak on behalf of these two men. I, Eleuthera goddess of liberty, am here to safeguard the pure in heart who stand before you.”  
Harry wasn’t totally sure what this would mean but he did hear Louis sigh in relief, so it couldn’t have been a terrible thing for them.   
“Thank you daughter,” Zeus acknowledged his offspring and turned to Harry. “Now, let us hear what it is my daughter has come to defend. Tell us Harry, son of Aphrodite, why you would come to break your vow to her brother, Apollo.” Zeus sat in a gilded thoan that seemed to have just been brought to him. And he waited.   
Harry didn’t know where to begin. These were the people Harry had always known. Would they care that he had fallen in love? Would they find his seemingly sudden love and affection for mortals suspicious? Would they punish his family for some reason? Could he keep Gemma safe? And what about Louis? Oh, how he needed to keep Louis in his life.   
“I would like freedom.” The audible gasp in the audience chamber made Louis chuckle, but Harry could tell he was trying to remain inconspicuous. “Zeus, I have always loved living on Mount Olympus. This has always been where my friends, and family” he motioned to his mother who stood quietly behind the other gods. “I always thought I would be happy here. But I wasn’t. I started to feel lonely. And unfulfilled. When Apollo suggested that I join him in a visit to a town where he fully intended to, in my opinion, misuse the mortals who would trust him I declined the offer. In retaliation Apollo not only revealed very sensitive and personal information, but he also suggested that I was not worthy to live here, among the gods. Where I have lived my entire life.”  
Harry paused to breathe. Louis certainly didn’t seem to be and they hadn’t even gotten to his involvement. Harry could hear the whispers of their gossip-hungry audience. But he didn’t care. Because all he could see for a moment was his mother’s tear stained face. He was going to break her heart, and they both already knew it.   
“I started off with my only intention to find my sister, bring her back with me, and somehow that arbitrary measure was going to prove that I was worthy to live here. With all of you. It would prove that I belonged.” Harry took a deep breath before continuing.  
“But I’m not sure I do belong here anymore. I met so many incredible people. What you did to Prometheus is high key messed up. And you’re so afraid of mortals. I hadn’t ever realized that before. But more than that! You’re jealous,” the immediate uproar shouldn’t have surprised Harry. But it kind of did. When the hall finally calmed down he continued to speak.   
“You will never have what mortals have. And that hurts. It breaks my heart for you. But I feel lucky. So privileged. Because I have mortal blood running through my veins. So my request? I would like to be mortal. And I’d like to be able to take Louis with me,” it was like the world had ended.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
The din of angry, shocked, and the occasional rational voice were making Louis dizzy. He eased himself against Harry’s shoulder, almost as if he could hide from the chaos. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis and buried his face into the mess that was Louis’ hair. But the only had that moment.   
“This is absurd!” Apollo’s voice rang with the sounds of honey and clinking ice. “We won’t have a demon on Olympus. It’s unheard of. Besides, you didn’t complete your quest Harold,” Apollo looked to Harry with black rage radiating from his eyes.  
“Apollo!” Artemis looked about ten feet tall as she stared down her brother. “You think you’re some mystical, healing, light giving guru, but we all know the truth. You’re lonely. And bitter. Stop stealing joy from Harry because of your own inability to communicate and express yourself. It’s childish, and selfish, and wrong.”  
“This is about integrity Artemis. This has nothing to do with me,” nose to nose the twins glared each other into silence.  
“Perhaps there’s a way to resolve this without fighting, children?” Zeus rested a fatherly hand on the shoulders of either child. Artemis looked like she was going to buckle under the pressure of her father’s hands. Apollo brushed it off dismissively, without looking away from his sister.  
“No, this is about liberty. And if you want to make it about integrity, well, we could ask Themis, or Aletheia? They are more qualified than you, aren’t they Apollo?” The sun god cleared his throat and stepped back from his determined sister.  
“No need, sister. I’m sure we can resolve this. You can’t honestly think we’d let a demon live in the heavens, with the gods? It is impossible.”  
“I know that Apollo. But I have a different suggestion,” Artemis looked nervously at Louis and Harry now. They didn’t know what she was talking about, but in that moment, when the young goddess locked eyes with an insignificant son of Aphrodite, Harry decided to trust her. Whatever it was she had planned.  
He looked to Louis, who nodded his head, just as willing to trust the goddess. They looked to Artemis who visibly sighed in relief and stepped back beside the two men, ready to face the gods with them. They couldn’t have been more grateful.  
“We all know that the gods will not allow one of the Underworlders to live on Mount Olympus,” Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hand, panic lighting his eyes. “But that’s no reason to keep these two apart. When people say they are in love, the gods are the last one’s with any moral ground to protest. Each of you has had any number of personal paramours. What makes these two different?” This was not the direction Harry thought she was going to take, but the gods seemed to be agreeing to it. There was a lot of eye rolling, sighing from boredom, and nodding as Artemis spoke.  
“I suggest we put them up to a different task. A new quest.”  
“Continue Artemis, I have a good feeling about this,” Hera nodded the goddess on.  
“They believe they’re soulmates,” Harry looked quickly at Louis, neither of them had ever said that. But Harry did believe it. He hoped Louis did too. “As we all know, soulmates are most powerful together. So we split them up again, give them a fair chance to find one another again, and let them try.”  
“How would you make this a quest? Drop them on opposite sides of the world and let them try to find each other? That seems too easy.” Apollo was fighting back, but not irrationally. Harry wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad sign.  
“No, we kill them.” Louis’ eyes shot to Artemis, his hands shaking. “We make them both mortal. Put them in a new age, a new era altogether. And if their souls are truly meant to be together, well, then they’ll find one another. It’s not a loss to any party involved,” there was a general rumble of agreement, Louis’ breathing was shaky. Harry didn’t feel like he could move. This was a solution. And it wasn’t a bad one.  
“There is one more thing,” Hades stepped forward, and now it was Harry’s turn to panic. “I’m missing a soul in the underworld because these two decided that someone didn’t need to die yet. A decision neither of which was authorized to make.” Louis closed his eyes, almost like he was praying. But Harry didn’t know who they were expected to plead for favor with, when every god they knew seemed to be standing between them.   
“I am owed a soul.”


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
“I’ll do it,” Louis whispered and looked to Harry. “I’ll go. Then you can have the life you’ve always wanted.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The rest of the world seemed to disappear, the voices of the gods debating, discussing, and just arguing in general, all seemed to fade as Harry turned to look at Louis.  
“No, no I’m not losing you Lou. I’m not.”  
“Harry,” Louis said patronizingly. “I have to pay Hades for what I didn’t do. That’s how it works. I had a deal with him. And, I can’t just expect this to go away. There are consequences for my actions. I’ve been learning that for ages now. I knew what I had to do, and I didn’t do it.”  
“No, there has to be another way Lou. There has to be. There has to be,” Harry could hear the pleading in his own, whispered, voice.  
“I’m so sorry Harry,” Louis kissed the back of Harry’s hand gently, all Harry could hear now was the pounding of his heart, as he felt his vision spin and his knees start to buckle.  
“Louis!” Harry reached out to him before Louis could offer his solution to the debating gods. “There is no version of life, mortal or immortal, that I want if I can’t have it with you. Please. Please Louis. Please, don’t. Don’t leave me.” Harry hadn’t realized he was crying until Louis reached up to wipe a few tears away, gently kissing the tear stains that Harry thought would live on his skin forever. Tattooed in honor of his heart that would never heal from this bad a break.  
“Oh Harry, not even the gods above could separate the two of us forever. I’ll find you again,” with a gentle kiss on his lips, Louis let go of him and stepped away.   
And the world came crashing back down around Harry.  
The colors all seemed garish and too bright now. The noise was deafening. Apollo was bleeding from his lower lip, it looked like Artemis had punched him because Hermes was holding a thrashing huntress. Zeus, Hades, and Aphrodite stood near, talking in hushed, rapid tones, moving their hands quickly. Demeter and Hera talked conspiratorially. Other gods talked at all different levels, offering opinions and unlistened to solutions. Harry couldn’t breathe as he watched Louis step forward.  
“I’ll go.” The subsequent silence felt even more deafening. It was disorienting. “I’ll go. I was supposed to collect a soul for Hades. So it’s mine that should be taken.”  
Both men were surprised by the overlapping voices that followed Louis’ declaration.  
“No,” Artemis deflated.  
“That works for me” Apollo looked smug, and started to look Harry up and down.  
“I think there may be another solution,” Hades was the most hopeful voice.  
The twin gods glared at each other, and Hades rolled his eyes at the others.  
“What are you suggesting Hades?” Zeus asked the question Harry didn’t have the courage to voice.  
“I’m suggesting a deal I think we can all be satisfied with,” Louis didn’t love the sound of that. He stepped back and took Harry’s hand again. Harry felt like Louis’ hand broke the spell that had held him frozen, in a breathless bind.  
“Go on,” Demeter encouraged the lord of the Underworld to continue.  
“We do what young Artemis has suggested. We take their souls, and give them a new chance at life. Both will be mortal, both will have forgotten this life. And if they are true soulmates they will find one another again.”  
“We know this much,” Apollo grumbled under his breath.  
“Shut up Apollo,” Hera spoke up uncharacteristically. Harry tried not to laugh at this unexpected interaction.  
“If you’re both ready?” Hades let the voices that had started up, settle back into a silence. “If they find each other again then we let them go. We let them have a beautiful, happy, mortal life. However, if they don’t find one another, both their souls are mine. No negotiations.”  
No one spoke.  
Harry could feel Louis crying without holding him. It was a silent ache in the air and in his chest. This was their chance. They both knew it.  
“Is that agreeable to each of you?” Zeus spoke, and they nodded. They didn’t have to speak about it, they just knew.

Standing side by side, watching the distant ocean Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
“Can I hold you Harry? Before they take us away?”  
“I’d love that Lou,” sitting down on the cliff face, Louis pulled Harry as close to him as they could get. Louis kissed Harry’s neck, and whispered “I love you”s against his skin. Harry let himself sink into this love, let himself rest against the warm body of the man he loved.  
This had all happened so fast. Were they crazy to do this? What if they didn’t find each other again? What if they weren’t really soulmates? How did they know, anyway? It was with that thought that Harry felt the hot tears falling from Louis’ eyes, splashing on his cold skin.  
“Hey. Oh Louis, come here.” Harry turned and wrapped Louis in his arms, pulling him into his chest. Louis’ silent tears turned into silent entire-body-shaking sobs. Harry just held him. Rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ back, whispering soft assurances, and slowly running fingers through his unruly hair.  
“I’m scared Hazza,” Louis’ whisper was muffled against Harry’s chest.  
“I know. But we’ll find each other again.”  
“What if we don’t?” Louis looked up into Harry’s eyes.  
“We’ll find each other Louis. I know it. I feel it in every part of myself. I’m going to find you again. And no matter what it takes, I’m going to convince you to love me.”  
“I could never stop loving you Haz.”  
“I know Lou.” Louis laughed softly and kissed Harry’s exposed collar bones, gently sliding his hand around Harry’s neck.  
“I want to be with you forever Hazza.”  
“I love you Lou.”


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was Christmas Eve, 1991, and Jay was in labor. She had been for a while. This was her first baby and she was scared. Scared of carrying this baby to term. And terrified of bringing him into this world. She didn't know if she'd be a good mother. But she was going to try.

In a blur of lights, screams of pain, voices demanding that she push and comply, there was suddenly relief.

A small bundle of life was placed on her chest. She looked down at this small boy and smiled. Her son. Her Louis. He was perfect. And she could tell, he was going to do great things. He was going to be so full of love.

February 1st, 1994, it was a day like every other. Jay let Louis run wild. He played, and laughed, and despite the hardships she knew they were facing, and would probably continue to face in the future, Louis brought so much joy to her, he was everything. Her entire world. She was so proud of him. He was speaking in full sentences, and toddling along discovering his world, with an enthusiasm she never had the energy to match. But it was that afternoon that he sat still and silent, staring out the window.

"Is everything alright Lou?" He nodded, and she went to scoop up her little boy when he looked up at her with big, clear blue eyes.

"He's here now."

"Who's here Louis?"

"My Hazza." He said it with certainty and scampered off to his toys in his room.

Louis never mentioned this moment again, but Jay thought about it. And she kept her eye out for her little boy's Hazza. It wasn't until 2010 that she met him. And she knew, probably before they did. She was happy for them, and so, so proud of her little Lou.


End file.
